Chasing Destiny
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Sydney runs away from her past only to have it and a secret brought back into the spotlight 7 years later. Better Summary inside. Read and Review please.
1. A brush with the past

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I wanna own Alias and I'm in denial too. 

Claimer: I only own Brett, Angel and Bridget and any characters listed later on in the claimer. 

Timeline: Takes place in the future. 

Summary: When Sydney runs away to sever her connections with her previous life, Sark finds her and convinces her to let him be apart of her life once again. But she realizes that you can't escape the past or buried secrets when the CIA comes looking for her again and wanting answers. 

****

Chasing Destiny

Chapter 1~ A brush with the past 

Destiny woke up and got off her king bed before stretching. She wore blue pajamas. She walked over to her door and opened it quietly. The walls were wooden and green marble covered the floor. She combed her fingers through her black hair highlighted in red as she pushed open the kitchen door. She was haunted by memories. If you would have told her earlier that she would grow up to be a cashier at Wal-Mart she would have doubled over laughing. She had too much potential to let herself slip that far. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a 2 liter bottle of Black Cherry. Pouring herself a glass she sat down at her glass table. It was plain and circular, and at the time she hadn't cared. But now, as she glanced at it, she wished she had bought something more elaborate. She set down her cup as she felt the not yet burned off fatigue threatening to overpower her. She rested her head on the table and promised to only let herself sleep for 5 minutes. 

No sooner had she drifted off did the dream come back to her. 

__

'OMG, OMG, OMG no!' She thought staring at the test as she slumped down crying next to the sink. 'How the fuck could it be positive?' She turned her head as soon as she head the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Are you ok? I heard a noise." someone called form the other side. 

"I'm fine. It's ok, I slipped." she lied. Glancing at the door one more time, she grabbed the toilet paper and tore off a huge piece of it. She took the test and wrapped the toilet paper around it multiple times before shoving it underneath other trash. She got up and flushed the toilet and washed her hands. 

"I'm sorry, I fell on my way to the toilet, I'm so stupid." she laughed uncomfortably. 

*next scene*

She stood next to a blonde guy his hair not even close to coming to his shoulders. He stood dressed in a suit and he listened attentively while she explained it to him. 

"No you don't get it!" she yelled, dressed in black attire. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he asked surprised. "Is it…"

"Yeah, it's yours… for now." she told him backing away. 

"What does that mean?" the man asked a hint of fear in his eyes as he grabbed her hand. 

"It means… I'm getting an abortion." she told him, whirling around to face him. 

"What? No. You can't, listen to me, if you don't want this baby then give it to me. Please, I'll take care of it. And, and…" the man frantically continued. 

"You cant change my mind." she told him. "This baby has no place here, it cant have a place here. It's better off going through the abortion. At least that way it'll be with…" 

The man proceeded to walk up to the woman and begin shaking her. "You can't get an abortion. Just leave the baby with me and you'll never hear about it again. Give it a chance. If you change your mind and don't wanna get an abortion, but still don't wanna give me the baby, at least promise me wrinkle face wont end raising our child." 

"Goodbye." she told him stepping into her car and driving off.

Destiny jolted up and found herself sitting at the table. She crossed her arms as she stood up from the chair and put her cup of soda in the refrigerator. The clock said 6:30 which meant she had 30 minutes to get ready.

She had taken his advice. She had given the child a chance. Walking out of the door she headed down the hallway to the bathroom to get ready. She glanced as she passed a closed door. _Should I let Brett sleep? _She wondered before letting it slide as she reached her destination. 

__

Forgot my towel, she thought.. She had washed her towel and had forgotten to put a new one out. Walking past the bathroom she turned left and opened her bedroom door. Striding into her room she flipped on the light switch and dashed to the bed. Lifting up the bed skirt she peered underneath it before letting the blue frilly item drop to the floor. _Good, no one's there. _ Strolling towards her walk in closet she peered inside and looked to the section on the right which held, bath towels, sheets, pillow cases, spare comforters, and other items just like those. She pulled out a towel and left the room. She combed hand through her hair as a question ran through her head. It was the same question that ran through her head everyday and night. _Why did I run away? _It was simple, she wanted back a sense of normalcy that she had never really had in her life. She had debated for months having an abortion or giving her child to foster care, but when she had seen her sweet little face, she had instantly changed her mind. All had seemed perfect, she had long before escaped out of the city and had made a home down in Texas. It wasn't really her dream home, but no one would find her there. Or so she had thought. She realized that she had stopped walking and had started to continue when she heard a noise to her right. Opening the door she closed it quietly and let her eyes adjust to the semi-darkness. She had been made down in Texas and almost killed. Scared at first, she now smiled at that. Currently, the CIA now believed her to be dead, thanks to some pissed off new rouge agent of theirs. Vaughn had been there, Weiss, Sark, and some new Agent named Bridget had been there too. She had moved down here to Florida, where hopefully no one would find them and she could hold on to her dream of normalcy. 

No, it wasn't the face that had made her keep the child. It had been a small seemingly unadorned characteristic. One simple feature that she could not or would not separate herself from- the child's beautiful blue eyes. When she had left, she was leaving with only one thing of Sark's, his child. Especially when she was born Sydney couldn't turn her away, it would be like turning Sark away. She was the only thing she had left of Sark's. Off in the opposite side of the room shone a nightlight and the wall right beside that bore a window from which white curtains outlined with flowers lay parted, letting the moonlight shine through giving the room contrasting colors- as if the sun and the moon were shining at the same time and dancing around her room. With her eyes adjusted to the light she walked farther into the room and tripped over something. Catching herself with her hands she stood up and picked up the sneaky object. She found herself staring at a movie- The Emperor's new groove to be exact. Smiling Sydney picked up the movie and gently placed it in the VCR, being careful not to push it in too far, so that it clearly stuck out of the object and didn't play the movie. 

She eyes darted to the side of the room with the nightlight- a Pooh nightlight in fact. Then her eyes scanned over the queen bed. The bed was covered in a Looney Toons Comforter and Winnie the Pooh pillows. Sydney smiled and crossed over to the bed, plopping down beside it. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the bundle underneath the comforter. For under the comforter lay the only faithful love of her life. Angel, her little girl; because the dreams she was having werent just dreams, it was reality. 

She moved to get off the bed when she noticed someone else on the bed and her maternal instincts kicked in automatically. 

For, sitting on the bed with Angel and Destiny was a blonde man in a suit, smiling at Angel. 

Destiny pulled Angel close to her as she stared at the man. 

Sark stared at Destiny, a look of recognition displayed on his face that hastily morphed into one of his characteristic smirks. "Hello Sydney." 

A/N: A review would be nice. Plain and simple. No review? No update. 


	2. The obstacles in being a dad

Disclaimer: *scoff* as if I could ever be creative enough to create Alias. I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
Claimer: I own Brett, Angel and Bridget and any other character mentioned later on in the claimer. 

A/N: hehe, short chapter, but wait until you read what happens.

Chapter 2~The obstacles in being a dad 

***Destiny's POV***

Destiny licked her lisp as she stared at the man. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. 

He glanced at the child once more. "I thought you were getting an abortion."

Destiny crossed her arms. "You cant be here. I left to get away. I am not being dragged back into that life and neither is Angel." 

Sark cocked his head to one side and smiled 100 watt smile. "Angel ,that's a pretty name. Look Syd-" he started.

Destiny reached across the bed and covered his mouth. "My name is Destiny now. I'll answer your questions, just later. I've got to get to work and chances are if you found me the CIA isn't far behind. Not only that, but they'll be wanting answers." 

"Can I hold her?" Sark asked a strange look in his eyes. 

Destiny looked at him funny. "What's gotten into you? Being a bad ass became too clichéd? Have fun, I gotta get dressed. Oh and by the way, don't make too much noise." Destiny told him getting off the bed and carefully making her way out of the room. 

***Sark's POV***

He walked over to the other side of the bed as stared at the little miracle. Or rather, the Looney Toons comforter hiding Angel. He gently pushed the comforter aside to reveal a little girl sleeping. Her brown her was not surprisingly a mess. He brushed back a strand of her hair, just as he had done to Sydney years ago. He could vaguely hear the shower running in the bathroom where Sydney was taking her shower. He leaned down as gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Night sweetie." he whispered adopting the first pet name that came to mind. He was about to turn away when something happened that he wouldn't expect in a million years to actually happen.

The little girl woke up and opened her eyes. Her pretty blue eyes. 

__

She has my eyes he thought smiling. 

Meanwhile the little girl seeing him, her eyes seemed to pop out of her head. 

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not a stranger, I'm really your-" Sark started before he felt a stinging in his eyes.

Simultaneously the girl screamed "Mace!" and sprayed him with the item mentioned. 

"Bloody hell!" Sark groaned. 

The girl jumped up from the bed and took a fighting stance. 

__

Fuck, I cant fight her. Sark thought. _Sydney, hurry up and get in here._

The girl sent a kick his way, which Sark dodged before she yelled at the top of her lungs "Brett!"

The door opened not long after that and Sark dove for cover.

A/N: I know, short chapter. It was originally supposed to go with the last chapter, but I changed it at the last minute. 


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: If I owned Alias, Sark and Sydney would have already been together.

A/N: Upon reading this story it may seem a little weird, because it was brought to my attention that I needed to use correct grammar when using POV's. 

****

Chapter 3~Trouble in Paradise 

***Sydney's POV***

I heard the sound of a dog barking as I turned off the shower and stepped out. Upon drying myself I wrapped a towel around my body and grabbled one for my hair and went to investigate the matter. I had brushed my teeth before taking a shower. _I hope Sark didn't wake up Brett. _I thought. Opening the bathroom door, I went to see what was wrong. 

***Sark's POV***

I landed with a thud and my eyes still burning from the mace. _Well, she's certainly not gonna be a victim. And who's Brett? _I wondered. Turning my head left I could see toys under the bed and the feet of someone who wasn't Sydney. _Great, I came back here to interrupt some life she had going with some ass. _

"What's wrong Angel?" A man asked. 

"ummm… nothing, it was just a spider. It- it- looked like a frog, because of my nightlight. Sorry, you can go back to bed, just could you call my mommy in here for a sec?" Angel asked. 

"No problem, hey, do you want Fluffy to sleep with you?" the man, most likely Brett asked. 

"Sure." Angel answered as she jumped down onto the bed. 

The door closed and opened a moment later after voices were heard from the other side. 

__

Fuck, how long is this aftereffect? I thought holding my eyes. 

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Sydney's voice called, getting on the bed. "Did you see a man in your room a while ago?"

"Yea, he was trying to talk to me, but, I, I, I maced him." Angel answered trying to put on a look of innocence. 

Sydney burst out laughing and hugged her daughter before she started looking for Sark. "Where'd he go? Sark?" 

"here" I called from on the ground. 

Sydney extended her hand out for me and I grabbed it standing up. "Come on," she said. "Let's go wash out your eye. Angel, honey, we'll be back." 

It was only after we'd left the room that I noticed that Sydney was only in a towel (plus the one of her head). I grinned as Sydney led me to the bathroom to wash out my eye. 

"Ok, turn around and bend backwards." Sydney ordered me. "I have to wash it out." She adjusted the towel and pushed my head farther into the sink. It was then when I realized that the ceiling was painted to look like it was the artic. It was painted to look like penguins and other artic animals, glaciers, icebergs, and water were everywhere. 

Sydney turned on the water and water began to rush towards my eye. I closed my eyes in instinct but Sydney held it open. The pressure of the water stung my eye at first and then began to first numb the stinging of the mace and then cancel it out. After a minute Sydney turned the water off. "In 19 minutes you'll be good as new." she told me wiping her hands on a nearby towel. 

The bathroom in which I found myself was actually semi big. It had one huge tub in which was obviously just for bubble baths as it was a huge circular tub in the middle of the bathroom. The next tub was made for showering was right up against the wall. Against the opposite wall a double sink was found with shampoos scattered neatly all over it. Next to the sink hung a towel rack with one towel on it that looked too long to be a washcloth, but too short to be a towel. To the back of the room lay a toilet. The last corner had a small dresser which most likely held extra toilet paper and things like that. 

"I'll be right back. I've got to go change." Sydney told me, walking out of the room. 

Starring at the sink I notice 3 toothbrushes. _Great, he lives here. _Stepping out of the bathroom, I went looking for Brett, heading for whatever lights were turned on. Judging from the time Sydney had left and now Angel had to be 7 or 8. It depended on when she had been born. Also, from what happened back in what appeared to be Angel's room, she was afraid of Frogs. I should know this about my child already. I passed what appeared to be a dinning room and continued to the kitchen. Pushing open the kitchen door, I found a guy sitting at a circular glass table. 

"So, I assume you're Brett. Well then Brett, can I ask you a question?" I asked, pulling out a chair to sit on. 

"Sure" he answered. 

"Are you dating S- Destiny?" I asked. 

***Sydney's POV***

I slipped on my blue smock over my red t-shirt and starred at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the smock over my red t-shirt and black pants. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as a tear slip down my cheek. When Sark had come here, it had brought back the past, and memories I didn't want. I didn't want that life, I was better off with this one. _Are you? _I asked myself. I couldn't even be my so sought after profession because that would be and was the first thing they looked for. So, I was confined to stay in the shadows to protect myself and Angel form being sucked back into the spy life. I headed to my bed made it up, before covering most of it with my blue comforter. Slipping on black flip-flops I pulled my hair back in one and stepped out of my room with a picture in my hand. Opening Angel's door, I flipped on the light switch and walked up to Angel. She was sitting on the bed, in her Penguin pajamas. 

"I cant go back to sleep." she complained.

"It's ok. Angel, baby, look at this picture. You see this man?" I asked, showing her a picture of Sark that looked the closet to his current appearance as possible. 

She nodded her head yes so I continued. "He's your dad, I want you to call him daddy." 

Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Is he here to stay?" she asked. 

"I don't know baby. I don't know." I told her wrapping her up in a bear hug. "Ok, and now you have to go take a shower for school. Come on, let's go." 

I climbed off the bed and extended my hand. She grabbed it and jumped off the bed. Opening her door, we walked towards the bathroom.

***Sark's POV***

His eyes opened wide with shock before he burst out laughing. "You, think we're dating? No, I don't think so." he told me. "Now, it's time for me to ask you a question, are you Angel's biological father?" 

I smiled before answering. "Yes, I am. Who the hell are you?" 

The man had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "I, am a friend of Destiny and Angel. I, uh, assume you thought we were dating because of how Angel acted around me. No, I, uh, can never have kids so Destiny let's me be like a big brother for Angel. Look, I know about your history together and I know about her past. I know about Vaughn and everything. I know how you feel about him, because I hate the bastard too."

"I' listening." I stated cocking one eyebrow. 

"We, were friends before he stole my girlfriend. He had previously told me he worked with CIA, when I noticed him acting funny and questioned him about it." Brett answered. "Would you like something to eat? Drink?" 

"No thanks, listen, I'm gonna be in town for awhile, know of anyplace I could stay?" I asked, hopping they would let my stay here. 

"There are a few inns and hotels open nearby, but before I decide you can stay here, I'd have to discus it with Destiny." Brett told me. 

***Sydney's POV***

I walked into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat when I noticed Sark and Brett talking. "Hey Brett, are you gonna feed Fluffy or should I?"I asked opening the fridge. 

"I will, you have to go to work in like 15 minutes." Brett answered. 

"What do you do…" Sark trailed off noticing my smock. "Wal-Mart, nice." he spoke in a teasing tone. 

"Shut up." I told him, throwing the bread at him. 

"Hey Destiny, can I pick up Angel from school today?" he asked. 

"You don't even know where she goes to school." I told him pulling out the peanut butter and jelly, milk and closing the fridge. 

Sark looked sad for a moment and then I told him I'd give him instructions. 

That's when I noticed it. "So, you're still sticking to suits? Aww, how cute." I told him sitting on his lap and making my sandwich. 

"I think Angel's done taking a bath, I'm gonna go take a shower." Brett told them, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. 

"Hey D, it feels nice being here, except, it feels like I'm intruding on your life because I don't know shit about my daughter." Sark told me.

"Hey name is Angel, she loves penguins, Pooh, Tweety, Bugs Bunny, Scooby-Doo, Disney movies, she's 7, her birthday's in July, her best friend's name is Michelle, she hates tomatoes, she's in 3rd grade, and loves just about all junk food. Anything else?" I asked. 

"Why didn't you have the abortion?" Sark asked. 

"I couldn't just give up my child like that, I wanted to know what she looked like so I decided I was gonna giver her up for adoption, but her eyes, her blue eyes, I couldn't do it." I told him, tears filling my eyes. 

Sark wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you didn't. She's beautiful."

The door opened and we stared at Angel. She was wearing jeans and a blue jacket with a penguin on it. Below, printed in yellow was the phrase, 'Got Water?'. 

"Good morning," she called, pulling out a stool and pulled it up to the cupboard. 

"Good morning." we echoed. 

She walked up the stool and opened a cupboard, pulling out a cereal box wit the name 'Smorez' printed on it. She took out a bowl from the clean dishes, and put it on the table. Pouring a bowl of cereal , she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk, pouring it in the cereal. She then proceeded to put away the cereal box and the milk before grabbing a spoon and sitting down to eat at the island located in between the kitchen and the dining room. 

"I, uh, noticed the dinning room table, so, why are you guys eating here?" Sark asked. 

"The dining room table is only for dinner, birthdays, and holidays." I told him, finish of my sandwich. Looking at the clock I hurried and washed the wares. 

"Look, I've got to go to work, here is a number you can reach me at, and if you want you can go with Brett while he drops off Angel." I told him, writing down a number. "that is my cell phone number. Bye." I kissed him on the lips and before kissing Angel on the cheek. "Bye baby." 

"Bye Destiny.' he called. 

"Bye mommy." she called behind me. 

"Come lock the door for me sweetie." I told her and she followed behind me towards the front door. 

***Sark's POV***

I heard the front door close and lock as I wondered whose house this was. Angel returned a few moments later with a grin on her face. 

"Daddy, can we play after school, at the park?" Angel asked. She had finished her cereal. 

"Umm, sure. Why not." I grinned. 

Brett entered the room with a dog jumping around him. 

"Fluffy!" Angel yelled and within moments the Yorkshire Terrier had jumped into her arms. 

"Angel, if you're dressed for school, then you can watch tv until the bus comes." Brett told her. 

Angel motioned Fluffy to follow her and the dog complied. She walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her room. 

"Look, it's fine if you come back into their lives, as long as you don't leave a trail for the CIA to follow." Brett told me. 

"It's fine, I didn't leave a trail. I was very careful." I told him 

"Ok, well, you can drive around town and get a feel of it, if you want." he told me going into the fridge. 

__

Now I can finally give Sydney the perfect normal life without the CIA… I thought.

***Weiss's POV***

I ran a hand through my hair as I stared at the computer screen. "Weiss! Weiss!" Someone called. Turning around I found my best friend practically jumping to get my attention. 

"What is it." I grumbled sleepily. 

"I was monitoring Sark and I found Sydney! She's in Florida. Pack your bags, we're going to the sunshine state." Vaughn cried happily.

A/N: So, no review, no update. Simple as that. 


	4. Around Town

Disclaimer: See first 3 chapters.

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews!

Chapter 4Around Town

Sydney's POV

I took the alarm off my black Mazda before I unlocked the door and got in. I closed the car door and stuck the key in the ignition before starting it up. _Something_ _doesn't feel right. _I thought putting the car in reverse. _This doesn't feel right at all. _Stepping on the brakes, I turned off the car and check my tires. They turned out to be find and so did my brakes. I checked my gas, trunk, and backseat. All appeared fine. Finally, I sighed and got back into the car, driving off to work.

Sark's POV

"So, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm a part-time graphic designer and I also work part-time cashier at McDonalds." Brett told me.

"wow, you guys must certainly get discounts." I joked.

"Hey, I love Micky D's." Brett defended.

"Ok, ok, ok" I told him throwing my hands out in front of me.

"So, when Angel's bus comes, can you show me around town?" I asked.

"Sure, and now, I'll show you to the den and our big screen tv" Brett informed me leaving her kitchen.

Vaughn's POV

My heart beat wildly as I pulled into the parking lot. I had received a name from Marshall a while ago. Destiny Harris was the name Marshall pulled up after searching for years. She had hide her new identity well, but it wasn't sufficient enough. As soon as I grabbed a bite t eat and McDonalds I was gonna track her down to a more precise location. I stepped out of the car with a camera in my pocket. _Just in case _I thought. A few seconds later Weiss joined me. We strolled into the McDonalds and went to order. After ordering breakfast, we sat down to eat it. There was only 4 other customers in the restaurant at the time, one of which was sitting right side us. He had his DVD player and a portable tv with him. He was watching some DVD.

"Down here we're booty experts, we're bootiologists…" some guy bragged on the DVD.

Weiss laughed and joked about ho he'd have to rent that DVD.

Angel's POV

I ran up to my window and glanced outside. I could see the bus coming so I turned off my tv and pulled on my backpack. Running out my room, I walked to the kitchen.

"Brett? Dad?" I called, but they weren't there. I checked the living room, and the dining room, but I didn't find them until I searched the den.

"the bus I coming. Bye." I called to them before walking up to my dad and giving him a huge. He seemed really ecstatic about the whole thing. I hugged Brett and my dad got up to lock the door behind me.

Weiss's POV

"Hello? Hello? Weiss? Yes, I've found out her address." Marshall spoke through the intercom.

"You know this whole thing is kinda creepy." I whispered to my friend.

"We're doing this to help her." Vaughn persisted and then gave me a look that told me to drop the conversation. "Let's go."

"Ok, guys," Marshall told us once we were back in the car. "I found out where she works. She works at Wal-Mart."

"Wal-Mart?" Vaughn and I asked in unison.

"Yes, Wal-Mart." Marshall repeated.

"Ok, let's not go there until noon, when there'll be a lot of people there." Vaughn stated. "Until then. Let's find us a hotel to stay at."

Noon

Sark's POV

I strolled into Wal-Mart to surprise Sydney. I was gonna take her out to lunch for her lunch break. I had to hurry though, before she left for it. I scanned the aisles as I considered what to buy. Spotting the toy section, I decide that it was time I got my daughter a gift. I spied a stuffed Penguin and grabbed it remembering what Sydney had said. I picked up uno, a cartoon, and some snack food before I thought about what to buy for Sydney.

Vaughn's POV

We roamed into Wal-Mart as I picked up a few random things so that I could find Sydney. I hid behind some rack full of hair accessories as I looked around. I felt someone tap me on the back and I turned around grinning, expecting Sydney. Instead I found myself head to head with a security guard.. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"you'd better not be causing trouble. This first one's a warning, but next time your gonna get thrown out." he warned before walking away.

I looked again at the cashiers and spotted Sydney. I laughed in joy before calmly getting in line. I waited at the line decreased until finally I was next.

"I'm sorry, this lane is clo…sed." Sydney stated, starting to block the lane before she looked up and saw me.

"Hey Syd." I greeted.

A/N: So, no review, no update. Simple as that.


	5. New deals, alliances, and roommates

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Alias. Plain and simple.

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! And the drama continues!

Chapter 5 New deals, alliances, and roommates

Vaughn's POV

I stared at the woman before me in the blue Wal-Mart smock. She wore a red shirt and black pants. Her black hair may throw off some people., but I had a gut feeling that I was staring sat Sydney. This woman wore eyeliner and a little bit of makeup, but I had been with Sydney for too many missions, seen her in too many disguises. I saw her look up at me, stopping in mid-sentence when she saw me. She continued though as if she didn't know me at all. I grabbed her arm as she turned towards the cash register. Which caused her to stand facing me.

She stared at my arm before attempting to release her arm form my grip. My knuckles turn white because of the strength of my grip, my I keep it tight.

"Sydney, what are you doing here?" I ask in a whisper.

She looks at me confused and cocks her head to the side. "Who the hell is Sydney? Look, I don't know who you are but rape is a crime, so I'd suggest you get yours hands off me especially since the manager is looking." she demanded in a mixture of a Spanish accent and a slightly Hawaiian accent , this time succeeding in shrugging off my grip as she continued to try and close the lane.

__

This is you last chance Vaughn, I reminded myself. Grabbing her arm again I repeated the question. "I know your Sydney, now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?"

I turned around, still gripping Sydney's arm, to come face to face with the manager.

He eyed my grip on Sydney and his eyes went wide. "Look sir, I'd appreciate it if you took your hand off my worker and stop harassing her. I've been watching you guys, she has done nothing wrong. I will have security escort you off the premises and you'll be lucky if she doesn't press charges. Now, you can either come willingly or you can't bet your ass, that _I'll _press charges. Now, you sir." the manager started, turning to Weiss.

"Were you apart of this situation?" he asked.

"No, sir, I simply came to purchase some items." Weiss told him, holding a few miscellaneous items that a guy would buy.

"Did he put his hands on you?" the manager asked.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if that man had tried to molest him too." Sydney told him.

"Ok, sir, you may go." the manager told Weiss. "As for you sir, please come with me."

I gulped as the manager led me pass aisles into some room.

Destiny's POV

I finished closing up the aisle and began to lock the cash register when I noticed Weiss had come back.

"Look, I'm very sorry about what my friend did to you-" Weis started.

"That creep was your friend?" I prodded keeping up the charade.

"Yes, look, but, he just hasn't been the same since the love of his life passed away. You, have a similar bone structure and he's in denial,. He's looking for anything to prove what happened that day was a lie and that she is still a lie." Weiss apologized.

"Well, you know what? It's not my fault your friend is obsessing over some dead woman, he didn't need to go harassing me about it. Now, please leave before I report to the manager that you lied to him and that you were apart of this." I threatened.

"I'm sorry, look if there's anything I can do to help you-" Weiss started.

"Well, how about you get out of my face!" I demanded putting away the last few things and pulling the key out of the cash register.

"Ok" Weiss said putting his hands out in defeat and walking away.

A few seconds later I heard the sound of feet walking towards the cash register. "I thought I told you to-" I looked up only to see a pissed off Sark staring back at me.

"What did he do now?" he asked staring at my arm where a light mark was beginning to form.

"Nothing, I don't wanna cause a scene, look, I gotta clock out. Wow, looks like you have a lot of stuff." I noted, referring to his cart full of toys and other accessories.

"What can I say? My inner child is only 7." he joked.

"and girly too." I added.

"I gotta go to another cash register then, see you love." he said, giving my a gentle kiss.

Vaughn's POV

I listened as I heard the manger talk about lawsuits and things like that. _The CIA is not going to like this. _I mentally chastised myself. _Oh well, the CIA will take care of this, as long as I can prove to them that it really is Sydney. They'd love to have her back too. How could I prove that it's Sydney. _I signed the paper and exited out of the room with 2 guards accompanying me. I had to get in my car and drive out of the parking lot before they started to even attempt to take their eyes off my car. They had to get my fingerprints and everything.

Sark's POV

__

Good, Sydney knew that I had had children's toys, but didn't know what they were. Nor, did she see that some were for her. Since I had gotten my ride from Brett, there wasn't a problem about having two cars. Which reminded me, I needed to get a car down here for me. I wanted to take the wheel, but I didn't know jack about where to find things. I looked over at Sydney, as she drove, and I noticed something different about her. The look in her eyes was the same look that I had in my eyes every time I got behind the wheel, like adrenaline was flowing through her veins and as if she wanted only to go faster. I wondered if Angel, would share that trait with us one day. It took only a few minutes for us to reach her house.

"It's not the best, but it gets me places. You should take her out for a spin sometime." Sydney told me walking towards the door.

"Angel or the car?" I asked jogging up to the door.

"Both" she told me, opening the door. "Lock the door."

I closed the door behind me, before locking the top, the bottom, and the chain.

"mommy!" I heard a voice call and I saw Angel running towards the door and Sydney. Sydney picked her up and gave Angel a hug.

"what's poppin' baby?" she asked.

"Popcorn! Kinsley made me popcorn! You can have some, and so can daddy." Angel spoke in her soft voice.

"Kinsley?" I mouthed to Sydney.

"Her babysitter." she whispered.

She jumped down from Sydney and into my arms.

"I'm gonna go change, ok baby." she told us walking towards the hallway.

"Ok." Angel and I answered at the same time.

"Angel, I wanna show you something," I told her. "But, we gotta put it in your room, ok?"

"Ok." she answered and we walked towards her room.

She sat on her bed, expectantly. I opened the bag of presents and dumped out hers on her bed.

"wow" she murmured, her eyes full of desire over the objects. "Whose birthday is it?"

"Yours." I told her smiling. She looked at me confused and I explained myself. "what I mean is that these are all the presents from previous birthdays that you never got from me, ok, and the rest are just random toys I hope you'll like." I told her. She ran up to me and hugged me.

She jumped into the pile of toys and began to carefully open one. Her eyes sparkled as she saw penguin. "How did you know?"

"I guess I just have ESPN." I joked.

"It's ESP, isn't it?" Angel cocked her head to the side. I noticed that she took the other toys and put them in the bag and put it beside her bed.

"you're a very bright young lady." I told her putting an arm around her.

"I'm a girl silly" she joked.

"My bad. Hey, how come you didn't open any of the other presents?" I asked.

"well, that way, every morning when I wake up, I'll have a new present to look forward to for awhile. It'll help me feel happy if you leave." She told me staring at the ground.

"I sat on the bed and hugged her. "Love, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here; you're stuck with me, you got that?" I asked, tickling her.

"Yes." she giggled. "I got that. I'm just don't wanna move again and lose friends."

"Well, you wont have to worry about that." I told her.

"Sark!" Sydney called from the doorway, after opening the door.

"That's what you changed into?" I asked. She was wearing the same thing except she had taken off her shoes and the smock.

"Hey, I have to go back to work in an hour." Sydney defended. "Angel, do you have any homework to do?"

"No, they didn't give us any, since it was early release." Angel told Sydney.

"Your dad is gonna take you to the park today then." Sydney told Angel.

"Really?" she asked. "Cool! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Can we go to McDonalds after? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Of course." I answered her wondering where this park was. I could find McDonalds, Brett had showed me. I kinda knew most of the town since it was a relatively small town especially compared to Los Angeles. "We'll go after mommy leaves, ok?"

"k!" she answered. "I'm gonna go get the popcorn Kinsley popped!"

"is she still here?" I asked.

"No, she left after we got here. Come, I wanna show you your room." Sydney told me, taking my hand and leading me away from the room.

"Wait, first, I wanna give you your presents." I told her.

Sydney's POV

"You bought me presents? You shouldn't have." I beamed and opened the presents right there on the ground. He had gotten me, a Sterling Silver necklace, 3 movies, 2 DVDs, 1 tank top, 2 shorts, 1 pair of jeans, 1 bathing suit, 1 flip flop, suntan lotion, a portable tv, and 1 t-shirt.

"You'll see the rest of your present of Saturday. So, clear your schedule. Tell Brett he can come if he brings a date. Don't worry about Angel, where we're going, we'll all have fun, promise, now where's my room?" I reassured her.

"This way." she led me to a room and opened the door, after unlocking it.

I stared at the room, looking it over. "but, isn't this your room?" I asked, noting the pictures and accessories.

"Now, it's both of ours." she told me, smiling nag wrapping her arms around me.

Vaughn's POV

I had finally realized who I could call. Dialing a number I waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" they greeted.

"Hello, I have a proposition for you. You find legit information on a woman named Destiny Anderson and see if you can connect her to being Syd." I told her.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"Well, you remember how you couldn't have a child, well, what if I could hand over a child to you, would that work?" I asked.

"What do you get in all of this?" she questioned.

"If it's Syd then I'm gonna bring her back where she belongs." I told her.

"You mean back in the CIA?" she asked.

"Exactly, so do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Sure." she responded.

"Pleasure doing business with you Lauren." I told her before she hung up.

__

It's a good thing that I remembered that Sydney was living with some child. I don't know whose it is or if she adopted the child, but oh well, the child will only be another reason for Sydney not to rejoin us. It's for the best of all of us. Syd belongs with us, jut as Lauren should have a child. Sydney will thank me later for this. I hope…

A/N: So, did you like? No review, no update. As simple as that.


	6. A bad environment

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Alias, but I don't.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, hope you like.

****

Chapter 6 A Bad environment

Angel's POV

I walked up to my mom's room and opened the door to find mom and dad kissing. "Eww, gross." I called averting their attention.

"Hey." Sark called. "There's nothing wrong with this, how do you think you got here?"

"That's still gross. I'm going away now." I told them backing out of the room.

Sydney's POV

I laughed, still in Sark's embrace. "Wow, the memories, we're gonna have when we're like 90 are gonna be incredible."

"Wanna make some new memories?" he breathed into my ear.

"Sure." I told him, turning around in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him right as the phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sark muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, picking up the phone and switching to my newly acquired accent. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Syd- err Destiny Harris?" a voice called from the phone.

"May I ask who is speaking?" I questioned already knowing who it was.

"W- umm, an old friend." Weiss spoke into the phone driving his car.

"Really , because I'm Destiny Harris, and I have no clue who you are." I lied.

"Syd, cut the crap, we need to talk. You, Vaughn, and I need to talk. It's serious so don't deny that your not Sydney Bristow because I know it's you." Weiss persisted.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game your playing, but I am not Sydney Bristow so leave me alone! I don't know how you found out my name and my phone number, but please leave me the hell alone." I yelled into the phone, hanging it up. I looked up at Sark and found guilt laced into his expression.

"I'm sorry, love." he told me.

Weiss's POV

I pulled out my map and looked for her address. I stared over across the seat at an eager Vaughn. I was going to originally look for Syd and sit down to talk with her alone. That plan had failed however, when a persistent Vaughn spotted her at Wal-Mart. The look on Sydney's face showed that she had wanted to be left alone. Now that I remember Sydney complaining about wanting to get out of the spy life I regretted coming here and bringing someone who wanted to drag her back into that. What was worse was that she had a kid that would be affected this time. The only reason I brought Vaughn along after the Wal-Mart incident was that Vaughn claimed he knew something important regarding Sydney, something life threatening. So, I called Sydney and traced the call to a location. I wondered if Vaughn weren't my friend if I would still have helped him look for Sydney. Her fake death after all would make sense, Irina and Sydney had perfected it before. I drove past the sign welcoming us to her neighborhood and knew there was no turning back now.

Sydney's POV

I went to the dresser and brushed my hair, staring at Sark in the mirror. _Did he set me up? The real Sark, the Sark not many knew, would never have. But, a lot can happen in 7 years. They could have offered him a plea bargain if he led them to me, or even better for him a- _I glanced at him again and shook my head free of those thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking up beside me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I told him, giving him a kiss on the lips and walking out of the room.

Sark's POV

__

What just happened here? It had to be about that phone call she just got. Damn that Vaughn. I sighed and sat down on the bed, my hands slumped at my sides before getting up and searching her drawers.

Sydney's POV

I was walking back to my room when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I shouted to no one in particular. Turning around, I headed to the door.

Vaughn's POV

We stared at the house as we waited for someone to answer the door. It took only a few moments for the door to open with Sydney standing behind it, leaning her weight on one foot.

"You're the guys from Wal-Mart. What do you want?" I asked, keeping up the charade.

"Drop the act Sydney, we know it's you and we have important information." I told her, taking a step forward.

"So?" Sydney asked.

"So, it's not exactly supposed to be heard by civilians ears." Weiss chipped in.

"So, I'm a civilian so I guess I cant hear." she retorted, attempting to close the door.

"Cut the crap, let us in." I persisted. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Sydney opened the door wider and ushered us into my house.

We sat down on a couch in her living room, noting pictures she had put up in the room.

Sydney stood up, crossing her arms. "what is all the commotion about?"

"Syd, it's about your daughter and the CIA?" I lied.

"what the fuck is going on now?" she asked, her voice rising.

"The CIA knows Sark is in town and that he's been in contact with her." I started.

"So?" Sydney asked, her voice shaking.

"So, they're threatening to take her away for her own safety unless you hand over Sark." I finished.

"They cant do that!" Sydney yelled, tears beginning to fall.

"They say it's a bad environment for her." I continued.

"what am I gonna do?" she mumbled.

"Sydney, that's why I came down here. I'm offering to keep her until the heat dies down and the CIA gets Sark back. Do you know where he is? " I recommend.

"Let the CIA do their job. I'll think about." she mumbled.

"what did you say?" I asked.,

"I'll think about it." she repeated louder. "Get out, I need time to think."

"just a question, why is it that you seem to welcome Sark with open arms and shush us away?" I asked.

"Because, she's his." Sydney told me, staring at me directly in the eye.

"Your child…" I started.

"Is his." she finished. "Now, get out I need to think."

"Ok, remember, I'm just trying to help." I told her, walking out of the door. The plan was officially underway.

Sydney's POV

I walked to the door, locking it after they left.

"What was that about?" a voice asked.

"Sark, I didn't see you there. The CIA wants to take Angel away from us, or take you back. That was Vaughn, he offered to keep her until they get you. But, I don't want to give you up, what do I do?" I asked my maternal instincts kicking in.

"We'll think of something." Sark told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe we can send her to Jack." I proposed.

"But, he doesn't know about her, he doesn't welcome everything with open arms. How will we explain it to him? He wont trust you for not telling him where you were." Sark cautioned me. "Maybe he wont believe it's you. After all, you've 'died' before."

"So, you're trying to pin this all on me? It fucking takes two to make a baby. You know, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't come looking for me. We were fine until you came. I can't keep running I wont keep running. Fix this Julian. If you make it so I must pack up my things once again and ruin our life here then I can guarantee that I will never forgive you. I can also guarantee that although it may take me awhile, but I will go away and please don't go looking for me. It'll be the last time you take me for granted." I told him, staring him straight in the eye. I loved Sark, but I also love Angel and I needed to do whatever it takes to protect her, even if that means leaving the love of my life. Sark could take care of himself, but Angel couldn't.

"I see. You think I set you up. I don't care how long it takes me to fix this, but I will because I'm not losing you two again. You will finally have a real family. I'll see to it. Later love." Sark called, exiting out of the front door without another word.

I sank down to the ground, hugging my knees wondering if I had made the right choice.

Picking up the phone I dialed a number I had almost forgotten.

"Hello?" a voice greeted.

"Hello daddy." I greeted.

A/N: Review and you get a cookie and an update. Sorry for the late update, but better late than never right? No review no update, simple as that.


	7. I thought she knew

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: the drama continues…

Chapter 7 I thought she knew

Some say that, time changes

Best friends can, become strangers

-Say anything, Good Charlotte

---Sark's POV---

I opened my blue Nokia cell phone and dialed the Rental place. I walked towards the park, where I had asked them to bring the car. I had almost reached the small park, when I noticed the car I requested was there.

She was my once in a lifetime

Happy ending come true

Oh I, Guess I should have told her

I thought she knew

I took the keys from the guy after showing him my fake id. I hopped into the car, staring her up and driving away with Sydney on my mind.

She said I took her for granted

It's the last thing I would do

Oh, I never understanded

I thought she knew

---Sydney's POV---

"Who is this?" Jack demanded.

"Hold on a sec," I told him, running to open the door. "Sark wait." It didn't matter because he was long gone.

"It's me, Sydney. I'm alive." I told him recalling what Sark said about Jack not believing I was his daughter.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what game you're playing, but this isn't funny. Who are you?" Jack demanded once again.

"Sorry," I told him, tears running down my cheek, "Wrong number." With that I hung up the phone.

I thought she knew

I thought she knew my world revolved around her

My love light burned for her alone

But she couldn't see the flame

Only myself to blame

I should have known

I should have known

---Jack's POV---

I sat there staring at the phone as if it were some link to the past. _Could that have been Sydney? _I wondered before shrugging it off again. _No, no, Sydney died 7 years ago, I will not let some jerk mess with my head. But, why would they do it now? Why now? Is it the anniversary of something? _I stared at the phone again before glancing at my caller id. Out of Area, it displayed with the phone number 555-0956. Picking up the phone I called the number again.

"Hello?" the same voice called.

"Hello, may I please speak to whoever just called Los Angeles from your phone, it's important." I told them and waited for them to get hold of the person.

A pause resounded from the other end for awhile. "This is her speaking."

"Sydney?" I called, a tear falling down my cheek.

"I, uh, know someone who used to be called that, why?" Destiny asked.

"Is it really you?" I asked.

A pause again resounded for what seemed like forever before she answered. "Yes, yes it is daddy." Destiny cried.

"I saw you die 7 years ago." I told her.

"We need to talk about what happened back then. You need to know why I left." Destiny told me. "I left, I left, I left because I was pregnant and afraid."

I should have known

A heart full of words left unspoken

Now that we're threw

I'd sell me soul

To have this silence broken

Oh, I thought she knew

I took a few moments to saturate in this new information. _She was pregnant, but why didn't she tell me? Why? Was it a girl or a boy? What was it's name?_

"Daddy?" she called from the other end of the phone. "Is this line secure?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, the bile rising in my throat as I pondered over what she was about to say.

"The father of my child is Sark." she told me and waited for my response.

"What!" I yelled. "What were you thinking? Do you know how irresponsible-"

"Dad! Calm down! No, I didn't have an abortion, and I know what I was thinking. That's why I called. It's about your granddaughter, Angel-" she started.

I snorted at this irony that the child of a terrorist would be named Angel.

"Dad, don't start, I need your help. She, she needs your help. We need to sort of stash her by you for awhile." Destiny informed me.

"Does this have anything to do with Sark being over there?" I asked knowing Sark had supposedly been tracked to Florida.

"Maybe… just a little, ok yes. But-" Destiny started.

"Now he's ruined your life and Angel needs to hide." I concluded.

"No, the CIA wants Sark and is willing to take my child away to get him. Daddy, I want a real family, and I don't want them to take it away. Sark came back, to be a real family. He's changed dad. Please, do this for me, and for Angel." she pleaded.

"ok, send her over. Just be sure Sark isn't using you." I acquiesced.

"He's not, I know it." she assured me.

"Sydney, don't do anything drastic, I'm coming there." I told her, hanging up my phone.

---Vaughn's POV---

"Hey, um, Weiss, could you pull over here please?" I asked.

"Sure buddy." he answered, pulling off the road.

I opened the door and stepped out of the car, ignoring my best friend's cries of confusion. Walking away form the car I dialed Lauren's number.

"What's up babe? The plans in motion, just thought you'd like to know." I informed her. _You're doing this for Syd. _I reminded myself.

I thought she knew

I thought she knew my world revolved around her

My love light burned for her alone

But couldn't see the flame

Only myself to blame

I should have known

"Excellent. So, has a time been assigned for when to pickup the package?" Lauren asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." I answered.

"You should never be afraid." she replied before hanging up the phone.

I turned off my phone and turned around to come face to face with Weiss.

"Who was on the phone? A new girlfriend you haven't told me about? And don't say no because I heard the way you were talking to her. So, does she have a friend?" Weiss questioned.

I smiled. _Poor, ignorant Weiss. _"umm, I don't want to jinx it yet. So, what's new with you?" I asked, getting back into the car.

Weiss didn't seem exactly too satisfied with that answered, but he dropped it, getting into the drivers side.

---Sydney's POV---

I stood there standing in my living room, having just hung up with my father as a phrase played over in my mind. A girl I had known growing up named Lauren had told me that love was just another form of suicide. _Maybe she was right. It would all make sense then._

---Sark's POV---

I drove not sure where I was heading. Maybe I knew subconsciously, and I just wanted to deny it. I smiled as I watched the speedometer rise quickly. Driving always freed my mind from my troubles.

I should have known

She was my once in a lifetime

Happy ending come true

Oh, I, guess I should have told her

But, I thought she knew

Slowing down, I eventually turned off the car, as I had reached my destination. I opened the car door and stepped out. Closing the car door I stepped toward the destination. I opened the door of the building and walked through. I coughed to announce my presence and she turned around surprised to see me.

"Hello babe." I greeted.

"Hello Sark." Lauren addressed me.

I thought she knew

I thought she knew

I thought she knew

I thought she knew

I thought she knew

I thought that she knew

A/N: No review, no update. Simple as that. Also, review and you get a cookie.


	8. Betrayal in the worst form

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Alias, and Sark is hot too.

A/N: And the drama continues

**Chapter 8- Betrayal in the worst form**

---Sark's POV---

I licked my lips expectantly. I hoped my actions would be forgiven. I was, after all, only acting on what Irina had embedded into my mind over time. _When you were desperate for information the best way to get it is to get close to the source. _I watched carefully as Lauren made her way over to me.Sark sized me up briefly before beginning to speak once again.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

---Sydney's POV---

I have been known to overreact. And Sark looked sad. Maybe I should go look for him before someone gets hurt. Most likely Sark, Weiss or Vaughn. I pressed a number on my speed dial and waited for the ringing to stop; for the person to pick up.

"Kinsley here, how may I help you?" Kinsley asked.

"Hello Kinsley, can you come over to my house a.s.a.p.? I'll triple your pay. It's important." I told her.

"Sure, thanks Miss Harris." Kinsley thanked me.

"No problem." I answered knowing that since she lived in the same neighborhood as me she would be here shortly.

"Angel, sweetie, I've got to go do something, I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry Kinsley will stay with you until I get back." I yelled to her.

"where's daddy?" she asked, walking into the living room.

"He, uh, went out to do something." I told her, running to give her a kiss.

"be good for mommy ok?" I asked.

She nodded promptly afterwards with a smile.

Within a few minutes I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked to open it and found Kinsley on the other side.

---Sark's POV---

"Everything. I've got a proposition for you to consider. While we were dating we were well on our way up the ladder of success." I informed her.

"And your point is?" Lauren asked bored. She was wearing leather pants, a black tank top and a leather jacket.

"Black looks good on you." I dodged the question.

"So, you _are _still observant. Wait a second I know what this is all about. You aren't having any success so you wanna go back out with me." Lauren theorized.

"Wow, you caught me." I lied.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, bringing her face only inches away from mine.

"This." I told her, pulling in into a deep kiss. I pulled away from her and saw the desire in her eyes.

This time it was her who initiated the kiss.

---Sydney's POV---

"thank you sooo much for coming on such short notice." I greeted giving her a hug. "Look, I would love to stay, but I really must go." I hurried out of the house with my keys, dialing a number on my cell phone.

"Hello Weiss?" I greeted.

"Hi mom!" Weiss greeted. I was confused at first, but then I reasoned that Vaughn must be near him.

"hi sweetie, I need you to trace a cell phone call for me." I told him before giving him Sark's cell phone number.

"you know what. You'd be great to have as a neighbor, as long as Michael doesn't live anywhere near us." I told him.

"Yeah, that would be great." Weiss answered starting the search.

"Vaughn get out of the car." I heard Weiss order his friend.

"what? Why? What's going on?" I heard him argue.

"I've got to pick up my mom to help her with her problem. It's personal, please. I'll drop you off at the gas station." Weiss told Vaughn before hanging up the phone.

---Weiss's POV---

I hurried to the gas station where I deserted Vaughn and drove off. Dialing Syd's number, I told her that we'd meet up at a certain place where I would leave my car and drive her to Sark's location. I sped away as fast as I could so that Vaughn could not follow.

---Sark's POV---

It didn't take me long to slide off her jacket. We headed towards a wooden crate a few feet away from us.

---Sydney's POV---

I waited inside my car for Weiss to pull up. After a few minutes, I noticed a CIA issued car pull into the now dark parking lot.

The car, pulled up beside me and I heard Eric begin to speak in code. "mom, I'm sorry I was late."

"Get in." I ordered. "You wait 'till your father gets home."

Once Weiss was inside the car, I winded back up the windows, as the AC was on and drove away.

"did you find him?" I asked.

"Ya. It's was kina hared though, since I'm not nearly as good as Marshall." Weiss told me.

"Well, I can't give the CIA his location." I told Weiss. "Ok, where do I go?"

"Turn left at the next street." Weiss instructed me.

A Few minutes later

According to Weiss, we were almost there. I hoped that Sark was ok and that I hadn't set off some sort of catastrophic event that I would never forgive myself for.

I watched as the speedometer rose. I smiled at this.

"ok, now get in the turning lane, you've got to turn right." Weiss told me.

---Sark's POV---

I was slowly pulling down her leather pants with a slight feeling of ominous events to come. I, however, just brushed them off as the regular life of someone in this line of work.

---Sydney's POV---

I had no clue how fast I was going, since I hadn't taken my eyes off the road in what seemed like forever and I had no desire to. I could see the trees, illuminated by street lights, whipping past us as I drove on. Finally, Weiss told me to pull over, so I stopped the car. Leaving the keys in the ignition and Weiss in the car, I headed into the building with a picture I wanted to give Sark. The picture was of Angel and I framed in a frame that Angel, herself, had picked out.

---Sark's POV---

My lips ran over her stomach as thoughts of Sydney plagued my mind.

---Sydney's POV---

The building seemed to be deserted save for a few boxes and crates that occupied what appeared to be the main room. I had reached about the middle of the room when I heard moans coming from the left side of the building. I just brushed it off and continued to search the building when I heard the guy speak.

Sark? I wondered. _No.. it couldn't be. _I walked towards the sounds and that's when I saw it. Walking towards the couple I cocked my head to the side. "Sark?" I questioned, drawing the man's attention.

As soon as he turned around and I had visual conformation of him, I dropped the picture and fled the building with him calling my name.

A/N: No review, no update. Simple as that.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: We've reached the end of this story, so do I own Alias now? Nope, not even close.

Rating: PG-13ish…

A/N: and now the conclusion…

Listening suggestions: Have you ever by Brandy, Everytime by Britney Spears

Epilogue

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry?

---Weiss's POV---

I sat in the car, listening to music when suddenly I noticed Sydney running away from the building, tears gushing down her face. She ran up to the car, hurrying to open the door.

"What happened?" I asked sincerely.

"shut up.' she cried. "I never should have come here."

Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night?

I looked back at the building to see Sark running out of it, attempting to pull back on his clothes.

Uh oh, that cant be good. I thought. "Syd, look maybe you should be the one to drive."

"And maybe you should just shut up!" she yelled turning on the car and speeding away. I watched as she wiped tears out of her eyes and attempted to drive.

"Syd, you're swerving all over the road, are you sure, you don't want me to drive?" I asked again.

Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right?   
Have you ever?

Have you ever?

"I got it!" she yelled, still crying. "I've just.. I've got to get away from here. From everybody. You had to come… why? Yo had to come and ruin my life." Fishing for her cell phone, her eyes still on the road, Sydney pulled it out and flipped it up. Dialing a number she waited as it rung.

"Hello?" I could hear someone greet on the other side of the phone.

"Hello daddy. There's been a change of plans." Sydney told Jack.

Within a few minutes Sydney had discussed a new plan with Jack and had decided that she would meet up with Jack in a different country and that Weiss was coming with her. Jack would meet her in the airport in that country. With help from Irina, they would be able to fool the CIA. I watched as Sydney pulled up into her driveway and hurried into her house.

Have you ever been in love   
Been in love so bad   
You'd do anything   
To make them understand?

---Sydney's POV---

I ran into my room and quickly packed the essentials. _God? Can't I ever have a happy life? _I thought angrily. Ruining into Angel's room, I packed what she would need and things she was extremely emotionally attached to. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed Angel and told Kinsley not to baby-sit anymore. I told her that it wasn't her fault and I gave her 2 weeks worth of money, since this was highly unfair to her.

"Please don't go looking for me, and please don't ask questions." I begged her, running out of the house. I put Angel and our stuff inside the car then hurried to write Brett a note. Concealing it in a place only he would know to look, I closed the door and hurried back into the car. Driving off, I glanced in the rearview mirror, it would be the last time I would call that place home.

"Angel, honey, we're moving. We're not coming back." I told her.

"But, what happened to daddy? Does he know? Is he coming with us?" Angel asked. "Daddy needs to know."

Have you ever had someone   
Steal your heart away?   
You'd give anything   
To make them feel the same?

"He can't sweetheart." I answered.

"But, but, he promised. He promised that we were stuck with him; that he'd never leave." Angel protested, tears beginning to fall down her cheek.

It hurt me so much to see my daughter crying , but how could I explain to a 7 years old what had happened?

Have you ever searched for words   
To get you in their heart   
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start?

---Sark's POV---

Thinking that she'd go home, I headed to her house to end up with fruitless results. I had to find her, I had to explain. I knew that if I didn't get a chance to tonight, I would never have another chance. She told me so herself.

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry?   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night?   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right?   
Have you ever?

Have you ever?

----Flashback----

"We'll think of something." I told her, wrapping my arms around her.

Have you ever found the one   
You've dreamed of all your life?   
You'd do just about anything   
To look into their eyes?

"Maybe we can send her to Jack." she proposed.

"But, he doesn't know about her, he doesn't welcome everything with open arms. How will we explain it to him? He wont trust you for not telling him where you were." I cautioned her. "Maybe he wont believe it's you. After all, you've 'died' before."

"So, you're trying to pin this all on me? It fucking takes two to make a baby. You know, we wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't come looking for me. We were fine until you came. I can't keep running I wont keep running. Fix this Julian. If you make it so I must pack up my things once again and ruin our life here then I can guarantee that I will never forgive you. I can also guarantee that although it may take me awhile, but I will go away and please don't go looking for me. It'll be the last time you take me for granted." she told me, staring me straight in the eye.

Have you fin'ly found the one

You've given your heart to   
Only to find that one   
Won't give their heart to you? 

"I see. You think I set you up. I don't care how long it takes me to fix this, but I will because I'm not losing you two again. You will finally have a real family. I'll see to it. Later love." I called, exiting out of the front door without another word. With the door closed, I collapsed in front of it, my heart shredding into tiny pieces as I considered my life without Sydney and Angel. _Lauren, she's got to have something to do with this. _I felt guilt wash down my throat as I recalled what Irina had said to persuade them in a state of emergency. _I hope Sydney doesn't come looking for me until I've gotten what I want. _Getting up off the floor, I hurried off Sydney's yard. The only comfort I had to get on was Sydney's name. She'd taken the name Destiny from me.

Have you ever closed your eyes and   
Dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait   
For that day when they will care?

----Flashback during flashback----

Sydney lay in my arms under the covers smiling at me.

I smiled at her, staring intently in her eyes.

"what?" she asked. "What is it."

"I told you." I answered, running my hand through her hair. "It was our destiny to work together, just as it was our destiny to be together… you're my destiny." I whispered. And for awhile after I would continuously call her "my destiny".

----End both flashbacks----

Biting down on my lower lip I changed my course for the airport, where she had to be.

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry?   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
_You can't sleep at night?   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right?   
Have you ever?_

Have you ever?

---Sydney's POV---

It took us an hour to get through security. And the line to buy a ticket appeared to be longer.

---Sark's POV---

I ran into the airport calling Sydney's name. It wasn't however until I reached security that I remembered them. Pulling out my fake ID, i hoped that the CIA didn't already alert them to look out for me. I didn't care what It took, I had to stop her.

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?   
What do I gotta say to get to your heart   
To make you understand   
How I need you next to me?   
Gotta get you in my world   
'Cause, baby, I can't sleep

It took me an hour to get past security and I prayed that she was still there.

---Vaughn's POV---

I flipped open my phone as it rung. "Vaughn."

"We've traced the car to the Forty Myers airport. Shall we keep the trace open?" a woman asked.

"No, thanks anyways." I answered turning off my phone. As soon as Weiss had ditched me, I called for a trace on his car. I'm not sure what he was doing, but I was sure since he was being so secretive that it was something that had nothing to do with his mother. I was almost at the airport, so it didn't matter. The trace had been going for awhile. _Weiss, what are you doing with Syd? _I wondered.

---Sark's POV---

I sat there wondering which plane Sydney was going to take when it hit me. Sydney had told me once that she wanted to visit my hometown. I looked for any flights to England and found one. Memorizing the gate and flight number I hurried into the line to buy a ticket, knowing that I'd never get through without one. As I waited in line the events from earlier on came rushing back into my mind. Particularly the look on Sydney's face when she walked in on Lauren and I.

---Sydney's POV---

I tried once again to shake Sark from my thoughts, but I couldn't. Especially not when I found him in the warehouse like that. Tears started to fall when I remembered it. _If he hurt me so much, then why do I still want to be with him? _I asked myself.

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry?   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night?   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right?   
Have you ever?

Have you ever?

---Sark's POV---

I remembered growing up with Irina, how she never let me slack off enough to even date anyone. I watched as couples were formed and broke up throughout the years. I remember the immense feeling of envy I had for those people; the anticipation of the day I would fall in love. When I had first met Sydney; first fell in love with her, I'd been in denial. I was so deep in denial that she begun plaguing my thoughts until I thought about her basically 24/7. It didn't matter because in the end I had screwed it up, just as I had done with everything else in my life that I cared about.

Have you ever loved somebody so much   
It makes you cry?   
Have you ever needed something so bad   
You can't sleep at night?   
Have you ever tried to find the words   
But they don't come out right?   
Have you ever?

Have you ever?

I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that the line was dwindling down.

Have you ever?

---Sydney's POV---

I glanced behind me, not sure what I expected to be there. I wondered when I had first begun to fall for Sark.

Flashback---

I rolled over in my bed, grabbing my head. _Damn British Terrorist. _I thought angrily. _Why can't I get him out of my head?_

come notice me   
and take my hand

Flashback fast forwards

"Put it on me instead." I ordered Sark. He glanced at me for a second before heading over to me. Staring at me for a second he moved back my hair to gain access to the back of my head. His nimble fingers quickly attached on the deadly device to my neck. Fireworks exploded inside me as I wished that's he'd take his time removing his hands from my body. I watched as my dad shot deadly glares at him as he walked away.

so why are we   
strangers when   
our love is strong   
why carry on without me?

Flashback flashes forward

Vaughn grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss. _We used to be perfect for each other, so why do I feel absolutely nothing? _I asked myself. _Because, he's not the one you want. He's not the one you need. He no longer makes you happy. _I pulled away from the kiss and stared into Vaughn's eyes. I had to tell him.

and everytime i try to fly   
i fall without my wings   
i feel so small   
i guess i need you baby

Flashback skips forward

Sark kissed me, slowly peeling off my shirt; his hands exploring my body as he did so.

and everytime i see you in my dreams   
i see your face, it's haunting me   
i guess i need you baby

I ran my hands through his hair as he moved between my legs.

Flashback fast forwards

I let out moans as he thrust harder into me.

Flashback fast forwards

'OMG, OMG, OMG no!' She thought staring at the test as she slumped down crying next to the sink. 'How the fuck could it be positive?' She turned her head as soon as she head the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Are you ok? I heard a noise." someone called form the other side.

"I'm fine. It's ok, I slipped." she lied. Glancing at the door one more time, she grabbed the toilet paper and tore off a huge piece of it. She took the test and wrapped the toilet paper around it multiple times before shoving it underneath other trash. She got up and flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

"I'm sorry, I fell on my way to the toilet, I'm so stupid." she laughed uncomfortably.

Flashback fast forwards

"It means… I'm getting an abortion." she told him, whirling around to face him.

"What? No. You can't, listen to me, if you don't want this baby then give it to me. Please, I'll take care of it. And, and…" the man frantically continued.

"You cant change my mind." she told him. "This baby has no place here, it cant have a place here. It's better off going through the abortion. At least that way it'll be with…"

The man proceeded to walk up to the woman and begin shaking her. "You can't get an abortion. Just leave the baby with me and you'll never hear about it again. Give it a chance. If you change your mind and don't wanna get an abortion, but still don't wanna give me the baby, at least promise me wrinkle face wont end raising our child."

"Goodbye." she told him stepping into her car and driving off.

Flashback fast forwards

"Congratulations Miss, it's a girl." a nurse told me, as I lay on the hospital bed.

Flashback fast forwards

Sark stared at me, a look of recognition displayed on his face that hastily morphed into one of his characteristic smirks. "Hello Sydney."

Flashback fast forwards

"Yea, he was trying to talk to me, but, I, I, I maced him." Angel answered trying to put on a look of innocence.

I burst out laughing and hugged my daughter before I started looking for Sark. "Where'd he go? Sark?"

"here" he called from on the ground.

I extended my hand out for him and he grabbed it standing up. "Come on," I said. "Let's go wash out your eye. Angel, honey, we'll be back."

Flashback fast forwards

"You don't even know where she goes to school." I told him pulling out the peanut butter and jelly, milk and closing the fridge.

Sark looked sad for a moment and then I told him I'd give him instructions.

That's when I noticed it. "So, you're still sticking to suits? Aww, how cute." I told him sitting on his lap and making my sandwich.

Flashback fast forwards

"This way." I led him to a room and opened the door, after unlocking it.

He stared at the room, looking it over. "but, isn't this your room?" Sark asked, noting the pictures and accessories.

"Now, it's both of ours." I told him, smiling and wrapping my arms around him.

End Flashback

I shook my head clear of the memories of us. Before he came looking for me, I used to dream about him whisking us away to someplace where the CIA would never find us. But then I came to my senses and realized that that would never happen. I remember going to sleep, fantasizing that he was there next to me.

i make believe   
that you are here

it's the only way   
i see clear   
what have i done   
you seem to move on easy

"Next." a woman called, snapping my back to reality.

"Yes. I'm next." I told her.

"Passport." she ordered, so I gave her my passport.

"Please verify that you're Destiny Harris."

Sark's POV

I turned my head at the sound of that voice. _Could it be? No, I was imagining things._

"Yes, Miss, I am Destiny Harris." a woman verified. I hurried out of the line I was currently in to stop Sydney from getting on the plane. Grabbing Sydney's hand, I spun her around.

Excuse me Miss, you seem to have forgotten this." I told her, pointing beside me.

Sydney glanced down and spotted Fluffy.

"Fluffy!" Angel screamed. "look! It's daddy! He came!"

Despite Sydney's effort to stop Angel she ran into my arms. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, I smiled.

"excuse me miss, but you're going to have to step aside to let others purchase their tickets." the attendant informed Sydney.

Sydney, moved aside, muttering something.

"Angel, go take Fluffy and play with Eric." Sydney ordered, pointing to Weiss. "Go on."

Reluctantly, Angel jumped down and ran to play with Weiss.

"What are you doing here Julian?" Destiny asked.

"I don't want to lose you again." I told her truthfully.

"I've heard all that before; I warned you." she whispered, trying not to cause a scene.

"Let me explain p-" I started.

She threw a left hook towards me that I should've seen. "Explain what? I'm not 5 years old, I know what happened back there." Sydney contoured.

"No you don't. You don't know the half of it." I persisted, rubbing my face. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you should have thought of that before." Sydney retorted, balling up her fist again.

"Syd, stop. Give us a chance to work this out." I persevered.

"I did, but I should have known better. The girl flirts with the bad guy, but she doesn't take him home. She marries the good guy. You're not the good guy Sark." Sydney whispered, unbolting her fist.

"I,I, I could be the good guy." I continued.

"No," she told me shaking her head. "you can't."

"I'm not the bad guy." I persisted "Vaughn is. That's why he set you up to steal Angel away form you and give her to Lauren. _That _is what I was doing there. Finding up what he was up to. I would never had done it, if I knew you were gonna follow me. I love you baby."   
Sydney stood quite, soaking in what I had told her.

i may have made it rain   
please forgive me   
my weakness caused you pain   
and this song is my sorry

"Sydney!" a voice called, pushing through the crowd.

"Ask him right now. If you don't believe me." I told her. "Why else would he want a child that you conceived with the person he hates? Here, Lauren gave me this. It's a tape of their conversation together, planning it."

I handed her the tapes. Sydney took them and placed them on the counter.

"I don't need this." she started. "I love you and I should have believed you in the first place." She pulled me into a kiss, which I readily returned. She pulled away and stared into my eyes.

ohhhh   
  
at night i pray   
that soon your face   
will fade away

"come with me." she ordered, taking my hand and walking towards the same attendant. "Excuse me, these tickets say Madrid, Spain; they should say Sydney, Australia. Could you please fix this?"

"Yes Miss ,right away." the woman answered, typing away at her computer.

"Sydney!" Vaughn yelled, still pushing through the people.

"Let's go." I whispered in Sydney's ear, walking away, leaving the tickets.

This of course, did not go without notice.

i may have made it rain   
please forgive me   
my weakness caused you pain   
and this song is my sorry

Vaughn's POV

They forgot their tickets. May they're gonna go get something to eat.

I made my way to the front of the line.

"excuse me, my friends forgot their tickets, if I may return it to them.." I started flashing the lady my authorization, "I'm sure they will be very happy."

A few hours later

Sydney's POV

I sat there on Sark's private plane smiling at him. Weiss and Angel and long been asleep.

"Sark-" I started before he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh, don't say a word." he told me, leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sark, but we have landed." a servant told us.

Sark gave the man a thumbs up sign, showing him, he had head him.

"ewww!" Angel called, waking up. "I have the worst timing ever!"

We broke the kiss as we heard someone purposely clearing there throat.

"hi daddy." I called.

"Hey Mr. Bristow." Sark greeted.

"You know, when you said to meet you here, I didn't know I'd find you with your tongue down his mouth." Jack informed us.

"We… surprise." I told him.

Vaughn's POV

As I drove my jeep I wondered where Sydney was. She had to be somewhere here in Sydney, because that was what her plane ticket had said. It didn't matter though, because Sydney was only so big so I was sure to find her. It didn't matter how long it took, even if It took my whole life, because I would be chasing my destiny. My Destiny named Sydney.

after all...   
after all...

El FIN!!!!

"The girl flirts with the bad guy, but she doesn't take him home. She marries the good guy." This quote is owned by: Fox, Brian Singer, who ever created X-2, the writers of X-2, X-men united, and whoever else owns it.

A/N: I didn't go into detail about her conceiving Angel bc I haven't decided if I'm going to write a prequel or if I'm going to make it a challenge to write the prequel. Please tell me what you think I should do. Please leave a review telling me your favorite part of the story, and what you thought of this chapter and the story as a whole. I want to give thanks for my inspiration for certain scenes/quotes in this story. "Love, just another form of suicide." from my friend Lauren. And Good Charlotte's lyrics.

Don't say a word

I know you feel the same

Just give me a sign

Say anything

say anything, good charlotte

If you want me to wait

I will wait for you

If you want me to stay

I will stay right through

If you don't wanna say

Anything at all

Im happy wondering

wondering, good Charlotte

Congratulations you just read in this epilogue 3960 words.


End file.
